It's An EndingAnd A Beginning
by khollie
Summary: Forget TSbyBS. This is how things would have worked out in my world.


**Disclaimers:** This occurs as if TSbyBS never happened. I don't own the boys and I promise to put them back right after recess.

Thanks to TAE for the beta.

**IT'S AN ENDING... AND A BEGINNING **

Deanna Jordon 

"Are you sure you want to go through with this, Chief?" Jim asked softly.

"It's the only way, Jim. I have to publish this sooner or later and this is the only way to do it." Blair stared nervously at the three inch binder on the table.

"It doesn't seem right somehow. You've put three years of your life into this. Hell, you've put nearly five years into this subject. You were doing research on this long before I came into the picture." Jim wanted to say more but couldn't find the words. Even after the trouble he and his Guide had been through, Blair was still protecting him.

Blair was silent as he packed the notebook into his backpack. "Jim, I've got what I need out of this. We both knew that I couldn't keep on pretending forever." Blair zipped up the backpack and slung it over his shoulder. "Wish me luck, Jim." With that, Blair left.

Jim could only watch in silence as his best friend disappeared. For a long time he stared after his friend, knowing what Blair was sacrificing. He wished that he could do something to prevent what was happening, but even a Sentinel cannot change fate.

_**One month later**_

"So as a result of my studies, I can only conclude that there is sufficient genetic evidence to support Burton's theories as to the existence of tribal guardians, or Sentinels. Today we can still find people with one or possibly two senses that are heightened. Many of these people today work for specialized industries using those senses. My main subject, Detective James Ellison of the Cascade Police Force, is one of those individuals. Though I initially considered him to possess all five heightened senses, my research did not bear out my theory. In the course of my work with him as an observer, I came to the conclusion that while he does possess an enhanced visual acuity, the rest of his abilities come from his unique background of military training and jungle survival. I have submitted to you my work with all of my background research. I thank you for your time." With that, Blair took his seat before the committee of three professors, his blue eyes shifting nervously over the noncommital faces.

"Thank you, Mr. Sandburg," the senior official said as he looked down the table at the other two members. Professor Peterson watched as Blair gathered up his notes and left the room before he turned to his colleagues to discuss Blair's submission.

Blair returned to his office drained and shaking. He knew that defending his dissertation was going to be bad, but he didn't know just how bad. It didn't bother him that he had lied and submitted false research, but it bother him to know that he had probably just flushed his chances of obtaining his coveted PhD. down the proverbial toilet.

_**Two weeks later**_

Jim was cooking dinner when he heard his friend coming down the hall toward the loft. His Guide's heart was beating rapidly and his breathing was fast and labored. Jim hurried to open the door and see what trouble his friend was in.

Blair barreled through the open door, stopping only long enough to deposit his backpack on the floor and toss an envelope on the dining room table. He then retreated to the relative safety of the living room, sat on the back of the couch, and stared at the envelope.

Jim closed the door and stood with his back to it, his sharp gaze checking Blair for injuries before settling on the letter. "Is that what I think it is?" he asked.

Blair managed a nod, not trusting himself to speak. The jumpy grad student ran his fingers through his long curly hair, took a few deep cleansing breaths, and turned to face his roommate. "It came in my office mail. I haven't opened it. I don't dare open it."

Jim took a few deep breaths himself, knowing that the contents of the letter spelled out Blair's future, one way or another. He made a move toward Blair, forcing the younger man to look up at him. "You have to open it, you have to know. Whatever it says, we'll face it together. You've spent five years on this. You need to know."

Blair gave a shaky laugh, "You've spent three years on it. Whatever is in there, it affects you too."

"Ok, we do this together, you open the envelope and I'll read it, or we could go down to the station in the morning and have Simon read it." Jim said the last part with a wry grin on his face.

"Oh, no. We do this now. I'll open and you read." Blair reached a shaky hand out for the innocent looking missive. He peeled it open slowly, reached in and extracted the single sheet of vellum, holding it tightly for a second before passing it on to his partner.

Jim closed his eyes and said a simple prayer before taking the paper. As he unfolded it, a dozen memories crossed his mind, reminders of the price he and Blair had paid for this moment. He read the simple letter, a grin crossing his handsome face as he read out loud.

"Dear Dr. Sandburg..." The rest of the letter followed quickly with the reminder that graduation was set for the following month and he would be officially receiving his Doctorate diploma at the ceremony.

"You did it, Chief."

"No, Jim, we did it."

_**Two Months Later**_

Blair hefted his backpack to his shoulder as he got out of his car and headed for the main entrance to the Cascade Police Department. He was meeting Jim for lunch today. Since his graduation from the university, he had not been to the department on a regular basis. His ride along pass had been pulled as his official excuse of gathering research material had ended with his graduation. Jim and Simon were still trying to come up with a way for Blair to have legitimate access to the station and to continue as Jim's partner. Blair had turned down an offer to attend the Police Academy and become a full fledged officer. As much as he wanted to continue his work with Jim, he knew he wasn't cut out to be a cop. His mom's influence was too strong for that to sit well at all.

Blair stood in front of the elevator, bouncing on his toes. A voice behind him startled him.

"Mr. Sandburg?" The speaker was none other than Police Chief Warren.

"Yes, Chief Warren?" Blair said respectfully.

"I understand that you no longer work with Detective Ellison."

"That's right. I finished my dissertation. Now I just show up to bug him and take him to lunch occasionally."

The elevator opened and both men stepped in. "Have you looked at any job offers yet?"

Blair just stared at him as the elevator doors closed.

_**One week later**_

Simon hung up the phone and sat back in his chair, feeling extremely pleased with himself. It had taken a lot of work and convincing on his part and Chief Warren's, but the deed was done. He knew that he needed to share this piece of news with his entire crew. He pushed away from his desk and entered the bullpen. He noticed that for once, the whole crew was there, including Ellison and Sandburg. For just a moment, he let his gaze linger on the young man. He had watched him grow from a nervous, hyper kid into a mature settled man. Simon and the detectives from Major Crimes had attended the graduation ceremony and had yelled the loudest when Blair had been awarded his Doctorate degree. With his caring nature, natural curiosity, and training in anthropology, Blair had made himself a part of the team of Major Crimes. Their arrest record had risen, their community involvement had won them accolades from their peers, and most importantly, they had become a team, not just co-workers.

Simon had wondered what Blair would do now that his education was finished. Jim had confided in his superior that Blair really didn't want to go back into academia. Jim suspected that Blair wanted to be a detective, but going through the academy and becoming a beat cop just didn't appeal to the young man. Simon had talked to Chief Warren, trying to find a solution. For all of his gruffness and blustering, Warren knew what an asset Sandburg had been to his busiest department. In this business, you didn't just let an advantage walk out on you. With a wide grin lighting up his face, Simon faced his team.

"Can I have everyone's attention, please." Simon spoke in a loud voice. When he was sure that he had everyone's complete attention, he rubbed his hands together and beamed. "I have the honor of announcing that the Mayor and Police Chief Warren have listened to our pleas for more manpower by hiring us specialized help." Now Simon looked directly at Blair. "Dr. Blair Sandburg has been hired as a full time consultant to Major Crimes and will be teaching workshops at the academy on an ongoing basis. The Mayor and I agree that with his background in human relationships and cultural studies, Dr. Sandburg will bring us a unique perspective that should assist us in solving difficult crimes and helping to apprehend criminals. Please join me in welcoming Dr. Sandburg to our unit."

Anything else Simon had to say was drowned out in the cheers that followed.

_**The End**_


End file.
